How Could You?
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: How could you?" I screamed, the anger taking over so much that I was no longer tired. "I loved you." And dispite it all, I stil did. Bella POV. What I think should have happened in New Moon BxE


**I do not own Twilight :(**

**This is how I think Bella should have reacted when Edward came home.... DON'T X IT OUT THINKING THAT I'M SOME TYPE OF EDWARD-CULLEN-HATER-FREAK. (lol) and I know that Bella would never _want_ to fight with Edward, but this is how _I_ would have END IS THE BEST PART.**

* * *

I stumbled off of the plane, his arms the only thing keeping my feet on the ground. I slowly shook out of them, and went to Alice. She would help me stand.

"Bella..." He whispered, reaching his hand out to me, I could see the pain in his face. But, I've felt that pain and I've felt it ten million times worse.

"Don't." Was all I said before looking away and holding my hand up. The classic symbol for 'Give me time.'

He obeyed, and kept his eyes on the floor of the airport. The tiniest little part in me wanted him to put up a fight. I wanted him to get mad. I wanted him to yell at me so that I could yell at him. I wanted to hear that if he slept, he would have screamed every night, too. I wanted to know that he didn't smile for a year. I wanted to know that he hurt.

We finally reached his family as they greeted me with open arms. The love and gratitude that bounced off of them was insane. If only _he _had that love a year ago, when I needed it.

"I'll take you home." He said to me, pulling me off of Alice's arm.

"No." I insisted. I didn't want him close. It would only make it harder when he decided to leave again.

"Bella," He sighed. "Don't be stubborn."

As if I was some five year old not wanting to go to school. As if he hadn't broke not only my heart, but every little feeling inside of me. As if he never left. "Don't touch me." The words came out so harsh. Much, much more harsh than I had planned, but seeing that twitch of guilt flicker across his face made me think that maybe I was finally getting through to him.

He kept his head as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

His family made to attepmt to move. Maybe they, too, were sorry.

"You're sorry." I scuffed, crossing my arms and trying to fight the unbeatable knot in my throat. "As if there was a word that small that would make it all go away. 'Sorry' is not enough, Edward." My voice was still so harsh, as if I was one of them.

The knot in my throat was joined by one in my chest.

"Bella, I left because I thought it would be better for you!" Suddenly his voice was loud, too. I liked it. I liked fighting with him.

A small part of me knew that the only reason I liked fighting with him was because it reminded me of when we were out in the meadow.

The knots pulled tighter.

"Do you know... How many nights I _screamed_!? Because I had the _same. Damn. Dream_!?" As my voice rose, people threw us curious glances. I definitely wasn't the person who enjoyed a scene, but at this moment, I didn't care.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Esme put her hand over her mouth, and put her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

His head fell back to the floor, but I continued. "I didn't eat, sleep, smile, talk... I was in and out of hospitals for _months_!" My voice was no longer an inside-voice. The security guards started to walk over to us, but stopped when they started to get interested, and were sure Edward wouldn't hurt me.

I sucked in a big breath and made him lift his head up. He was _going_ to see the mess he left behind. "I. Cried. Every. Day." Each syllable got harder.

And it looked like today was going to be another one of those days.

A giant, fat tear rolled down my cheek, and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

His hand gently came up to wipe it away, but, with all of my strength, I smacked it away. I'm sure he didn't feel anything, but it hurt my wirst worse than falling off of the motorcycle, but I didn't care. He slowly put it back down to his side.

In the smallest voice I had, I whispered, cold and mean, and full of pain.... "How could you?"

But he didn't say anything. This made me more mad.

He just stood there. Still, and cold.

I sucked in the biggest breath yet, and screamed to the top of my lungs. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

He took a deep breath, as if he needed it, and looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his face like a man does when he cries.

"TELL ME, EDWARD!" I screamed, the anger taking over so bad that I was no longer tired. "HOW COULD YOU!?" But he still didn't move. As if I wasn't there at all.

Before I knew it, impulse took over, and I was throwing my fists into his chest. Over and over and over. I was slapping his face, kicking his legs, hitting his arms. Sure that, some way, some how, I would hurt him. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed as I hit him with all of my strength, but, in the end, only hurting myself.

My face was soaked with tears, and my arms and legs were starting to give out as I realized that this wasn't working. I tried as hard as I could to breathe, but it was harder than you could ever imagine. "How. Could. You?" I spit out in exhausted breaths before finally giving up, and collapsing right into his arms.

I wrapped my tired arms around him and hung on as tight as I could. He hugged me back, and I swore I heard a sob excaspe his lips as he hugged me too hard for my human body.

"I loved you." I cried.

And dispite everything.... I still do.


End file.
